deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue and Blastoise vs. Matt and Gabumon
Death battle blue and blastoise vs matt and gabumo by jss2141-dai2m6g.jpg Blue Oak and Blastoise vs. Matt Ishida and Garurumon.png Blue blastoise vs matt garurumon by trevor911-d9l002y.png F and B vs M and G.jpg|Simbiothero Prelude Boomstick: Man, I wanted Charizard to win against Greymon. Wiz: Boomstick, enough getting upset about it, this time it's their rivals, Blue and his Pokemon, Blastoise... Boomstick: And Matt and his Digimon, Gabumon. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Rules: No Metalgarurumon, but Gabumon's moveset is composite from Digimon story and Digimon World. Blue and Blastoise Boomstick: Remember Blastoise? The giant turtle with cannons that brutally killed Charizard? Then you already know how deadly this Pokémon is, a freaking huge turtle with cannons in its back who emerged victorious from our "Pokémon Battle Royale". Wiz: Just to recap: Blastoise, the "shellfish pokemon" is a water-type monster introduced in the first generation and the final form of Squirtle. His Special Attack and Defense stats are pretty much "godly" to compensate his really lacking Speed and Hp. Boomstick: Of course, Blastoise is slow, it’s a turtle... duh, but its lack of Speed doesn't prevent it from being a real badass. As a small example of its raw power, one of Blastoise's most powerful moves, Hydro Cannon was able to blast a giant hole through the side of a cliff... on its first use. Wiz: First, lets take a look at Blastoise's arsenal: Moves learned by leveling-up: *Flash Cannon *Tail Whip *Water Gun *Withdraw *Tackle *Bubble *Bite *Rapid Spin *Protect *Water Pulse *Aqua Tail *Skull Bash *Iron Defense *Rain Dance *Hydro Pump *Aqua Tail *Withdraw *Iron Defense *Tail Whip Wiz: Blastoise can learn some other useful moves by tutoring such as the powerful Hydro Cannon, Dragon Pulse, and Focus Punch just to name a few, Bastoise posseses a quite varied moveset obviously it specializes in water attacks, and its special ability "torrent" increases the damege of these to 150% when the pokemon's hp is below 30%, plus blastoise has a plenty of stat moves such as witthdraw, iron defense and tail whip. Boomstick: Blastoise has achieved some incredible feats, like blasting a giant hole through solid rock, in base form is able to keep a fight with several of Deoxys’ clones, a Pokemon comparable to Mewtwo, by aiming them downwards its cannons are powerful enough to allow Blastoise to fly for an extended period of time, and even have enough range to tag a falling airship. Boomstick: But just like any other water Pokemon, Blastoise is weak to grass and electric attacks, which deal 2X damage, Also there is the problem of its crappy Speed. Wiz: Also with most great Pokemon, there’s an equally great pokemon trainer willing to harness its power, in this case, a talented youth that responds to the name of Blue, a resident of Pallet town. In fact, he was originally called Green in Japan, and we’re using a composite version. Boomstick: Another character from Pallet town named after a color? Naming children obviously isn't the town's specialty, but as Professor Oak's grandchild, greatness awaited Blue since the very beginning. After leaving Pallet town, Blue quickly became a famous champion after beating all the gym leader without even sweating. Wiz: Blue's goal was to be the champion of the Kanto league, and he succeeded, after defeating the Elite Four, the toughest Pokemon trainers in the region. Blue finally became the new Pokemon champion, unfortunately, his long time rival, Red challenged him to get the title and proved to be more than a match for our young prodigy. Boomstick: Blue held the title of champion only for about 5 minutes... how sad, but don't blame him, he was just another case of “I-am-not the-main-character” syndrome. Wiz: Even after being defeated by Red, Blue is still known as a famous champion of Kanto. In fact, he became the Viridian's new gym leader as Giovanni's replacement (yes the mafia guy that used to be the head of criminal organization "Team Rocket"). Boomstick: Also, by the time of Pokemon Sun and Moon, Blue is in his early 20's, and has much more battle experience than in previous games. If you mess with him and his Blastoise, prepare to be Hydro-pumped. Matt and Gabumon Boomstick: We already know Tai Kamiya, but guess what? Just like any other anime character, he happens to have a rival that competes with him for the spotlight and fails miserably, just like Goku has Vegeta, Naruto/Sasuke and a big Etc. Wiz: The boy in question is Matt Ichida, also known as Yamato in Japan. Taichi's rival is one of the Digidestined, and the older brother of Takeru, the younger child of the group. Yamato is partnered with Gabumon and bears the tag of Friendship, which is ironic, since he is constantly jealous of Tai and even nearly separated the Digidestined because of their differences. Boomstick: Even then, Digimon fans know Tai has a not-so-secret crush on his friend Yamato, the Digidestined that bears the crest of friendship. Don't believe me? Just watch Digimon tri, there are tons of scenes dedicated to this couple. WiZ: NO! NO! Please stop!!! Ship tease is one of the worst cancers in Digimon franchise.... Boys holding hands is not that gay. Enough of this, lets talk about Yamato's partner. Boomstick: Gabumon is Data/Fire type Digimon. He's a small, shy creature that evolves into a giant wolf, despite being actually some sort of reptile... Digimon evolution don't make freaking sense, I know. Garurumon has Fire/vaccine attributes, plus its fur is as hard as the legendary metal mithril... wait wasn't that shit from the Lord of the Rings? That sounds like a copyright infringement. Wiz: Several fictional universes have added mithril to their lore, the Elder Scrolls videogames for example. We don't know many details about this metal, except that it's weaker than Chrome Digizoid and far stronger than steel, besides, weapons made of mithrill are also able to crush large icebergs described " as tall as a series of skyscrapers. Boomstick: Finally, we have Weregarurumon.... think about it like if Garurumon went to a punk concert, and became freaking punk werewolf. At this point, he's more of a furry than an actual wolf, I bet he has a lot of fans among the furry fandom... popular in the dirty way. Wiz: OK, let's let the cancerous fandom aside. Weregarurumon specializes in martial arts, especially fast kicks, like Garuru kick and ''Engetsugeri, a kick so powerful that it can even fire a blade of energy ''and he is also able to cut his opponents to pieces with Wolf Claw. He's able to use elemental moves like "Fox Fire" "Meteor Fall" and "Giant Rock", as well as stat moves like "Agility Charge" and "Speed Charge". Weregarurumon Level: Ultimate Type: Fighter Attacks: *Speed Charge: Increases Speed by 10%. (Inherited from Garurumon) *Agility Charge: Increases Evasion by 10%. (Inherited from Gabumon) *Earthquake: Medium earth damage to all foes. *Comet hammer: High earth damage to one foe. *Fox Fire: Fires high temperature blue flames from its mouth. *''Kaiser Nail: ''Slashes at the opponent with its powerful claws. *Anti-Stun: Removes stun and heals some HP. (Inherited from Gabumon) *''Engetsuge: ''A powerful kick that can fire a blade of energy at the opponent. *Meteor Fall: Summons meteors to hit the opponent, fire damage to all foes. *Mach Rush: Neutral damage to one foe, never misses the target. Moves in Digimon world: *Muscle Charge: Swell the muscles the user and increases its Attack. *Water Fall: Drop high-pressure water on the opponent's head, causes paralysis. *Warcry: Fighting move, threatens the target, inflicts little damage but enrages the target, forcing the opponent to ignore the orders of its tamer. *Spiral driver: spins at extreme speed to damage all surrounding foes. *Ice statue: Ice damage to one foe, reduces target's speed. *Fighting aura: Fighting move: emanates an aura that causes severe damage on a wide area. Boomstick: Weregarurumon's stats lean to especially high attack and speed, which combined with his Support skill "Feral Pulse", (auto-skill that increases speed at the start of the battle) makes this werewolf one of the fastest ultimate-level Digimon in Digimon Cyber Sleuth (231 speed at level 99)... but in contrast, his intelligence is pretty lacking. Wiz: In Digimon, intelligence is pretty much the equivalent of Pokemon's special attack, also he is more of a hand-to-hand combatant and can have a hard time fighting enemies specialized in ranged attacks. Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle. DEATH BATTLE! A 10-foot tall dragon man dressed in a yellow armor levitates over a canyon, an intense orange Sunset shines at the horizon. The monster raises both of his arms, gathering the energy of the atmosphere, which manifests as a massive energy ball. At the bottom of the battlefield lies a boy dressed in red clothes at the side of his faithful dragon companion; a blue lizard whose wings were cut off. It's bleeding terribly, but it remains loyal to its trainer, but the boy's battered body is totally unable to move. They gasp at the giant energy sphere over their heads, so bright that it almost appears to be a second Sun. "Terra Force" The dragon man shouts and throws the attack at the exceptional duo. The boy stares at his best friend for the last time, before they are engulfed by the blast. The canyon is set ablaze and nothing remains to be seen: An admirable foe met his premature demise. Wargreymon lands atop the cliff next to his own companion, a young boy with brown hair wearing a blue t-shirt and brown shorts. They are indeed: Tai Kamiya and his partner Agumon. Wargreymon's body emits white light and, in just an instant, degenerated to his rookie form, Agumon. The little lizard and his partner stare at the battlefield, which is covered in flames. "What the hell did you do!?" An unknown voice comes from behind. Tai and Agumon turn their heads back. The voice belongs to an orange-haired boy, the expression on his face reveals he's shocked at what he just witnessed. "Trainer's aren't supposed to kill each other! What are you thinking!?" Withouth even introducing himself the Pokemon trainer screams at Tai and Agumon. The yellow lizard looks at the newcomer and responds: "Sorry, it was an accident, I didn't mean to..." Before Agumon could finish that, sentence he is interrupted. "The person you killed was a long-time acquaintance of mine, I cannot let you go just like... wait, can you talk...? You must be a legendary Pokemon, no wonder why Red's Charizard was defeated. This is my chance, if I beat you, I could prove that I finally surpassed Red." The trainer throws a Pokeball in front of his opponents. "Go Blastoise, use Water Pulse." In middle of the air, the capsule opens with a flash of light, and a giant turtle with cannons in its back emerges from it. The creature looks down at his opponent, which is much smaller. The Pokemon prepares his cannons and uses Water Pulse. Agumon tries to dodge by jumping to safety, but he is reached by the impact, which sends him high into the air. He lands next to Tai, severely injured. "This doesn't look good." Tai analyzes the situation, stares at Agumon, and takes his Digivice from his pocket. The Digivice starts to glow.. but.. "Blue Blaster" A stream of blue, ice-like flames hits Blastoise right in the face, pushing back the creature, which seems more annoyed than hurt. "Getting into trouble again, Tai? I'm so tired of this, you're not worth the hassle." A blonde boy and his reptilian partner run into the scene. The tamer was about the same age as Tai. "Matt, it's nice to see you too, but I don't need your help, I got this under control, lets attack, Agumon." Tai replies, but Agumon is barely able to move, struggling to stand. "Tai don't be a dumbass. Leave, I'll take this fight from here." Matt's patience was running out. "What, this is not your business!! You're not going to stop me from finishing that Pokemon off!" Blue is evidently mad at the intruder, as can be noted from his tone and expression. Gabumon stands firmly between Blastoise and Agumon. Tai takes the chance to grab Agumon and leave. "If you interfere, I'll crush you in a second. Blastoise use Tackle." ' After Blue's command, Blastoise charges at Gabumon, but in the same instant, Matt's digivice glows. Just before taking the attack, Gabumon's body emits a bright light, and turns into Garurumon. The giant wolf appears to emerge from the light and headbutts Blastoise, sending it backwards. '"Think twice." Matt answers with confidence, relying on Garurumon, who was about 3 times bigger than Its opponent. Pokemon Ultra Sun/Moon battle music Both boys and their monsters face each other. Behind them, a flaming canyon and a distant sunset emit an intense light that highlights their bodies, which project defined dark silhouettes. Garurumon walks in circles around Blastoise like a real wolf would, waiting for the right moment to attack. The shellfish Pokemon stares at its opponent carefully, following every little move. "Blastoise, use Water Gun" Blue decided to start the offensive. Blastoise expels a powerful stream of water from its cannons. The attacks travel through the air at great speed, and are about to hit Garurumon, but... "Ice Wall" As Garurumon said this, the monster breathed a dense barrier of ice, which protects the Digimon from the attack, the barrier unscratched. "Good one, Garurumon" Matt praises his Digimon from behind. "Wait, your Pokemon can talk too? Maybe this won't be a waste of time after all.. I won't hold back, go Blastoise, Water Pulse, now!!" Blastoises shoots an even bigger blast of water. The attack impacts the ice wall, but the barrier tanks the attack. "Keep going" Following the trainer's order, Blastoise repeats its previous attack. Garurumon's barrier starts to crack. Blastoise uses Water Pulse once again, shattering the wall to pieces, but Garurumon is nowhere to be seen... "Watch out, Blastoise" ' Blue spots Garurumon. The monster is jumping high into the air. It lands in front of the remains of the ice wall and runs at the Pokemon. Blastoise responds by spamming Water Pulse. The wolf runs in zig zags and quickly approaches the water type. '"Aqua Tail, now " Blastoise obeys the trainer, and swing its tail, trying to bring the opponent down, but Garurumon reacts fast; jumping at the water type, and dodging the attack. "Freeze Fang" In the middle of the air, Garurumon names his attack. In just an instant, the canine bites Blastoise's right arm... sinking his teeth deep into the Pokemon's flesh, the wound is bleeding considerably... "Arkkkhhh" Blastoise roars in pain and moves its arm violently, trying to shake off Garurumon's jaws, but its useless, the wolf's bite is just too strong. The Pokemon's wound, and even its blood, starts to freeze. "This is bad... Use Flash Cannon" Bastoise aims right at Garurumon's face, and shoots at point-blank. The attack hurls the digital monster backwards, freeing Blastoise from the wolf's deadly teeth. Garurumon sinks his claws into the ground, halting his momentum from the attack. The Digimon recovers and spits a ball of ice from his mouth. "Ice Cannon" "Water Gun, quickly" Both attacks clash, nullifying each other. Both monsters keep spamming their attacks, each one rendered useless. After a while, the battlefield is flooded with ice shards and water. Both boys stare at their companions, behind them, the Sun is almost covered behind the distant mountains in the horizon, the orange sky starts to turn to a dark blue shade. "Arooo!!!" Garurumon howls, creating a shock wave. Several rock formations around Garurumon are reduced to pieces by his Wolf Cry. The blast sends Blastoise flying through several boulders that are shattered from the extreme momentum of Blastoise's body. The Pokemon lands next to the forest that surrounds the canyon. It lies on the ground as Garurumon runs at it and takes his chance to use his signature move. "Fox Fire" Garurumon exhales a huge stream of blue flames. Blastoise stands up, and takes the attack, which causes little damage. but even then The pokemon was injured by wolf cry, "Hydro pump" Both Blue and Matt run into the escene, Blue commands Blastoise from the distance, the turtle fires a massive blast of water, Garurumon responds using Fox fire again, the clash generates a dense stream screen, but The water attacks overpowers Fox fire, and Garurumon takes the impact directly which blastes a massive crater on the ground, Garurumon is seen lying at the center of it. "Garurumon, !!" Matt screams and slides to the bottom of the crater, next to his partner and puts his hand on Garurumon's head, the furry creature can feel the boy's geniune concern, " I can still fight, Matt but my attacks just don't... work" "You can do it, I believe in you" Matt replies as he embraces Garurumon, his digivice glows once again, a warm energy flows through Garurumon's body, as powerful as a giant hurricane, like a tsunami, it's the power of their bond, the tag of friendship in Matt's chest reacts as well emiting a bright light., "Garurumon evolves to.... Were garurumon" Ost: Full moon instrumental The wolf adopts a bidedal posture, and blue jeans appear to cover his legs, his body becomes more humanoid and sighly more muscular. "Does it have pants?, what kind of evolution is this"? Blue responds to Garurumon's transformation.. "You are gong to find it out" Matt replies. Were gaurumon's feral pulse activated, Blastoise spams Bubble, Were Garurumon perform a series of backflps, dodging every water attack, then he runs at the opponents and unleashes a barrage of punches on Blastoises frontal shell, and he finish the combo punching Bastoise in the face with his spiked brass knuckles, the final attacks knocks the water type, The werewolf jumps high into the air and perform "garuru kick", preparing an aerial kun-fu kick "U'se protect, now"' Blastoise stands up actives the skill just in time, weregarurumon hits the pokemon right in its head with a descending kick, the impact lefts bastoise in the center of a small crater, but it doesn't inflict damage, weregagurumon lands on the ground and uses war cry. "Aroooo!" ''' '''Weregarurumon howls again, a visible sound wave hits the shellfish pokemon, the attack enrages Blastoise who sees at his opponent with hatred. "Use skull bash" Blastoises hears Blue but uses withdraw instead, increasing its defense, Weregarurumon uses speed charge and agility charge, his body glows and chargas at the pokemon at high speed "why are you ignoring me?" Unware of War cry's effect, Blue screams at Blastoise. Weregarurumon uses earthquake, kick the ground so hard it expells big rocks from the ground under Blastoise, which uses Iron defense and takes the attack direclty, weregarurumon uses ''Engetsugeri, ''he kicks and fires a blade of energy, Basltoise recives the attack directly and hurls the pokemon into the nearby forest, the attack bring down several trees, the night fallen upon the woods. The digimon appears before the pokemon who is still recovering from the attack both Matt and blue are nowhere to be seen, weregarurumon jumps and spins on a tree branch, lands next to Basltoise and uses spiral driver, spinning at high speed, the pokemon responds with its homologous move: Rapid spin, the attacks clash, the combatants are along eith the surrounding trees an rocks are hurled high into the air both monsters land on their feet, take a moment to recover and run at each other, arround them a rain of tres, rocks and rumble falls from the sky, Blastoise prepares skull bash, meanwhile Weregarurumon uses muscle charge, which swells all of his muscles, turning him into a living mass of pure muscle, at full speed the turtle headbutt at its opponent, hitting it in the chest, at the same time the werewolf uses ''Baldy Blow '''and punches a ''hole through basltoise's chest both ''combatants are sent' flying backwards. The werewolf lands on his back, there is a wound on his chest that starts to leak data, for a digimon this is the equivalent of bleeding, Weregarurumon stares at the night sky, a wide full moon shines over the horizon, he can't let matt down, slowly he stands up. Blastoise lays on back as well, painfully the pokemon manages to stand, the back of its shell is cracked and there is a huge bleeding hole in its chest, the pokemon has battled many opponent in the past, but it never was so badly injured, the monster realizes this isn't like the pokemon battles before: this is a "kill or be killed" situation, The water looks at its opponent and starts walking every step is more painful than the previous one, but there is still will to fight within its heart, it aims at its opponent and uses Hydro pump once more, Blastoise's low hp actives Torrent making the attack 50 % more powerful and turning it into a massive stream of water, bigger than any water attack Weregarurumon ever faced. " This is for you, Matt" The fighter digimon crosses his arms, using Guard to protect his body, The huge stream bastles away a huger portion of the forest.... there is no way anyone could survive this!... the forest is no more, but in middle of the huge blast weregarurumon stands firmly, the attacks inflict multiple wounds that start to leak even more data, he strats to walk though the attack, slowly and painfully, using the claws of his feet to hold from the ground, as he comes near to blastoise Weregarurumon suffer extreme pain, the pokemon continues its attack, expelling even more water, which pushes the werewolf one step backwards. " I won't surrender" Slowly Weregarurumon approaches to Blastoise, his wounds bleed more data at every second, but manages extends his right arm , Suddenlty the water attacks stops, a huge amount fo blood spills over the ground. "kaiser nail" Weregarumon used his claws to cleave through Blastoises' 'Trachea, cutting deep into its fleash, the pokemon chokes and bleeds, after a few seconds falls to the ground covered in blood, Weregarurumon grows, a huge full moon behind him brights the remains of the forest,, still suffering incredible pain Weregarurumon just withness how the life slowly, disappears from its opponnent's eyes he can't avoid to feel grief for such as formidable foe, with his hands, Werewarurumon closes Blastoises' eyes. after this the werewolf leaves the battlefield to find his tamer. 'Ko. Blue is seen at Lavender town's tower, attending Blastoise's funeral. Matt and Gabumon are seeing yelling at tai and agumon's at Tai and Agumon. Results Boomstick; Lavender town, not again!!!! Wiz: While Blastoise's Hydro Pump feat is indeed impressive, Garurumon's mithril-like fur proved to be a great defense againt Blasltoise's attack, Garurumon is considered a tank among Adult-level digimon, which are able to deliver island + level attacks, like Meramon, Seadramon among others, which are able to warp the weather at global scale. Boomstick: Yes but Garurumon's Ice and Fire attacks weren't very useful against Blastoise which gave the pokemon a defensive advantage, also Blue is a lot better strategist than Matt, being honest the original digidestined are nothing but power sources for their digimon, however War cry can enrage the opponent making it to ignore the commands from its trainer. WiZ: Garurumon was more enough though to keep up with Blastoise, but seeing Garurumon cornered, Matt would digivolve his parner again, reaching ultimate level, but this is were things turn clearly in weregarurumon's favor, first the real limits of weregarurumon's powers are difficult to messure since he only appeared a couple of times, but we can rely on power scalling, which is pretty simple in digimon, the lore stablish that ultimate digimon are about 10X stronger than champion digimon, and Garurumon can be scaled to the feats of the digimon from file island, making Weregarurumon many times more powerful than Meramon's island level + feat. Boomstick: If we want to highligh Weregarurumon we could scale to Wendigomon, a champion level digimon, who in the same digimon universe, can create pocket dimensions with planets in it, but we are sticking to the ifeats from the other champion digimon, so weregarurumon had the clear power and durability advantage, and his mobility based build gave him and edge over Blastoise's slow speed build. Wiz: Weregarurumon specializes in fighting techniques, letting elemental attacks in as a minor option, so the werewolf didn't have the same problems than his champion form dealing with Blastoise's elemental affinity. Boomstick: It seems like poor Blue will be a lonely wolf by the rest of his life. Wiz: The winners are Matt and Gabumon. Poll Who are you rooting for? Blue Matt Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Dante hotspur Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant